Kamui
by AngieMolly
Summary: Los personajes le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto. Obito había vivido una etapa bastante seria de su vida, pero ya era hora de divertirse un poco como antes. — Ellos van a enojarse por esto Obito— Le advirtió. — No seas aburrido Kakashi, no cambiaste nada— Se quejó haciendo un berrinche— Seguro terminan divirtiéndose mucho. — Eso espero.
1. Chapter 1

I

Seguramente esta era la décima vez que se quedaba dormido dando vueltas en la cama. Ya había molestado a Kakashi toda la mañana, y no es que eso le aburriera, pero el actual Hokage se había tenido que ir a trabajar y mientras tanto él se había quedado sin entretención. Tampoco podía entrenar porque había recibido demasiados daños en la última misión que habían tenido, no le quedaba otra más que descansar... ¿Pero pasar todo el día tirado en cama? No señor, eso era algo que Obito Uchiha no podía hacer más que por unas horas. Dio dos vueltas más sobre la cama y decidió levantarse y caminar por aldea... _«¿Será buena idea eso?»,_ se preguntó mentalmente, después de todo le había costado demasiado volver adaptarse y que lo acepten, aún muchos habitantes le temían. Él trataba de ser el Obito de antaño, en realidad siempre lo fue, sólo que la tristeza había empañado su vida, pero ahora estaba con sus amigos de nuevo así que tomó la decisión de superarlo y volver a ser feliz con ellos. Obviamente la culpa era algo que no lo dejaba en paz, suponía que Sasuke lo entendería en gran medida, le hubiera gustado acompañar al otro Uchiha en esa especie de viaje de redención pero extrañamente Kakashi no lo había dejado ir. _"Tienes que recuperarte como se debe"_ lo había regañado, ahora que lo pensaba estaba en una situación parecida aquella, se sintió un poco torpe y débil por tener que estar recuperándose mientras que Sasuke y Naruto habían peleado con Kaguya y entre ellos, al punto de perder un brazo, y sin embargo en unos cuantos días ya estaban frescos como una lechuga.

—La juventud...— Suspiró y rió frente al espejo pensando en Guy.

Ya cambiado salió de la residencia y se encaminó a la torre del Hokage, si Kakashi no venía a él entonces él lo haría.

II

Estaba por entrar a la oficina como si nada y sin permiso hasta que escuchó unas voces muy conocidas detrás de la puerta, sonrió pícaro y se quedó allí intentando escuchar.

— Aquí esta el reporte de la misión Hokage-sama.

— Vamos Sasuke, sólo dime sensei como siempre— Le sonrió notandose sólo en sus ojos.

— ¡Eso mismo! Siempre será Kakashi-sensei— Habló el siempre escandaloso Uzumaki— ¿Cuándo yo sea Hokage también me hablarás con el sama teme? Bueno eso no suena tan mal— Dijo ya fantaseando con la escena.

— Hn, tú siempre serás un Usuratonkachi.

— ¿Qué..? ¡Teme!

Sasuke sólo dio una pequeña risita, a pesar de que sólo fueron unos momentos Naruto pudo apreciarla muy bien y sonrió contagiado de ella. El pensar que Sasuke era feliz lo llenaba de emoción, no quería verlo mal nunca más.

Kakashi también no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a sus dos ex alumnos juntos y felices. Muchas veces creía que el Uchiha era un caso perdido, y no es que no sufriera con ello él también, pero alguien tenía que ser el responsable se había dicho a si mismo. Al final Naruto tenía razón, el pelinegro no los había olvidado, sólo estaba cegado por su dolor pero el rubio había podido hacerlo entrar en razón y traerlo de vuelta. Eso le recordó a cierta persona y se preguntó si él hubiera actuado como Naruto al saber desde un principio quien se ocultaba debajo de la máscara, y hablando de ese alguien...

— Obito, ya entra de una vez.

El mencionado dio un respingo y se adentró en la oficina del Hokage rascándose la nuca apenado.

— Ah venía a visitarte un rato y no quería interrumpir.

— A molestarme dirás, vivimos juntos sabes.

— ¿Y eso qué? Vamos Hokage-sama, yo se que te gusta que este encima de ti.

Kakashi hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por permanecer impasible y no golpearlo.

— Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos, adiós Kakashi, Obito.

— Espera teme, voy contigo— Lo siguió y volteó para despedirse— Adiós Kakashi-sensei, Obito-san.

Obito sonrió con orgullo al escuchar el "san" pero luego miró al Uchiha menor con algo de pena en su rostro.

— Sasuke... Yo...

— Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada, yo tampoco soy quien para juzgarte.

— Pero aún así...

— De verdad esta bien— Le dijo y salió del lugar seguido por un incómodo Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró cansado y se acercó al Uchiha mayor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Sabía que Obito se sentía culpable por haber participado de la masacre de su clan, por haber participado del trauma de Sasuke. Pero en realidad el pelinegro más joven no estaba enojado ni lo odiaba, después de saber bien su historia, sumado a la maldición de su clan, sabía que las acciones de Obito eran por su dolor, por el sufrimiento que había pasado, se había comportado igual que él... Por lo cual sentía que no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada, él también había causado mucho dolor a otras personas y sabía lo que era cargar con ese peso.

— Sé que te sientes mal pero yo no creo que él te tenga rencor, sólo es un poco tímido, dale tiempo.

—Mmh, yo también pase mucho tiempo con él Kakashi, no tienes que presumir, conozco su personalidad.

— Cada vez que recuerdo eso se me hace algo irreal— Habló pensativo— Sabes... ellos dos siempre me recordaban a ti, es como si la combinación de ambos fueras tú.

— Oh Hokage-sama... ¿Ha pensado tanto tiempo en mi?— Le contestó en tono meloso acercándose a él sólo para molestarlo.

— La verdad es que sí — Sacudió los cabellos de un sorprendido Obito, no se esperaba esa sinceridad.

— Ya sabía yo que me amabas.

— Callate.

El Uchiha simplemente sonrió y ahora que lo pensaba esos dos se llevaban demasiado bien a pesar de las peleas, Naruto y Sasuke también le recordaba a Kakashi y a él cuando estaban en el mismo equipo. Cuando estuvo con Sasuke notó, más allá de esa frialdad que solía mostrar, que se parecía demasiado a Kakashi y eso lo había molestado demasiado, no quería pensar en ese supuesto traidor que había matado a Rin. Pero al ver la personalidad altanera y de genio ninja que tenía Sasuke no podía evitar sonreír al recordar a su antiguo compañero, regañandose por ello obviamente después.

— ¿Ellos también...?

— ¿También qué?

— Nada, nada. No importa— Sonrió guardándoselo, al menos por ahora— Creo que tengo una idea para divertirme.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?— Kakashi sospechaba que eso significaba problemas.

El otro sólo sonrió mirándolo cómplice.

III

Obito había vivido una etapa bastante seria de su vida, pero ya era hora de divertirse un poco como antes.

— Ellos van a enojarse por esto Obito— Le advirtió.

— No seas aburrido Kakashi, no cambiaste nada— Se quejó haciendo un berrinche— Seguro terminan divirtiéndose mucho.

— Eso espero o van ambos van a matarte— Le dijo mientras los dos seguían a Naruto y Sasuke que ya parecían más descansados caminando por la aldea.

Cuando vieron que entraron a una tienda para comprar verduras los esperaron afuera.

— No puedo creer que te este acompañando a esto...

— Es que en el fondo no eres tan aburrido, yo lo sé— Le sonrió pero justo vio a ambos chicos salir— Allí están, creo que ya debería hacerlo.

— No estoy de acuerdo con esto pero lo haré yo, tú aún debes recuperarte, no puedes usar tus poderes— Le contestó activando su sharingan— Y deberías estar descansando, no planeando bromas a mis ex alumnos.

— Me alaga que te preocupes tanto por mi— Le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a Hatake— Pero no me subestimes, eso sigue molestándome.

— No estoy subestimandote, tampoco puedo hacerlo desde nuestra última pelea— Al ver el semblante de Obito sacudió su cabello nuevamente— Eso ya es pasado, no lo pienses más.

— Kakashi...— Estaba por decirle algo hasta que vio que los chicos se alejaban— ¡Ya hazlo, se están escapando!

El Hokage volvió a suspirar, había suspirado muchas veces en ese día. Si los consejeros se enteraran de que el Hokage, en vez de cumplir con sus obligaciones, estaba cumpliendo los caprichos de su amigo, lo matarían. Decidió dejar de pensarlo tanto, no es como si no fuera responsable en su trabajo, tampoco estaba mal divertirse de vez en cuando.

— Bien aquí va— Se acercó lo más que pudo a ellos ocultando su presencia y lo hizo— ¡Kamui!

Obito sólo pudo ver como ambos jóvenes desaparecían en ese espiral ya tan conocido para él y sonrió satisfecho acercándose al peliblanco.

—Ya quiero ver cuando los hagamos regresar.

— Seguramente van a estar muy molestos— Le dijo pero sonrió en complicidad— Ahora que lo pienso, vamos a necesitar a Sakura para hacerlos volver.

— Oh...— Él sabía lo que eso significaba.

— No puedo creer en el problema que me metiste.

— ¿No hay nadie más en la aldea con tanto chakra como tus alumnos?

— Por supuesto que no, ellos son los mejores— Dijo con orgullo.

— Diablos, nos van a regañar.

— Ya lo creo.

IV

Abrió los ojos confundido sin entender lo que había pasado _«¿Alguna especie de trampa o ataque?»_ , se preguntó mentalmente y se quejó del dolor en su cabeza además de un peso extra en su cuerpo.

— Ya muevete Usuratonkachi, pesas demasiado— Lo empujó tirándolo al suelo lejos de él.

— ¡Auch! Teme sin corazón — Se tocó la nuca intentando aminorar el dolor hasta que cayó en cuenta de la situación — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? De repente aparecimos aquí.

— Oh al gran Uchiha Sasuke lo han atacado por sorpresa ¿Será que estaba muy distraído por el gran futuro Hokage?— Le sonrió prepotente y divertido.

— Cierra la boca dobe— Esa oración lo había inquietado un poco pero no lo demostró en absoluto— A ti también te tomaron por sorpresa o no estarías aquí.

Naruto miró aún lado molesto admitiendo que tenía razón en eso. Observó el lugar notando en donde se encontraban.

— Oye Naruto, pero esta es la aldea, no nos hemos ido a ningún lado.

— Sí... así parece...— Habló con algo de sospecha y sintiéndose en una especie de déjà vu.

Estaba por decir algo más pero escuchó que unas personas se acercaban a ellos y por instinto tomó a Sasuke de la mano y se escondió con él en unos arbustos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— Le preguntó el Uchiha y estaba a punto de salir hasta que él también escuchó unas voces.

— ¡Menma ven aquí!— Gritó siguiendo al chico una muy destapada Hinata— ¿Qué diablos significa eso de que ya estas saliendo con alguien? ¡Voy a matar a esa perra!

— Significa lo que significa, ya basta, dejame en paz.

Sasuke abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, tanto que estaba dejando su seria expresión de siempre. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Ese era Naruto? Parecía mucho más maduro que su dobe y con una expresión demasiado seria para ser él ¿Y esa era Hinata? No es como si conociera mucho a esa chica pero bien sabía lo tímida y callada que era, y lo mucho que le gustaba Naruto... Se molestó ante ese pensamiento pero lo descartó concentrándose en la situación que vivía, seguramente era un sueño.

— Debo estar soñando, es imposible que yo caiga en un Genjutsu.

— No es ni uno ni otro teme, ya he estado aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— Esto es otra dimensión, y creo que ya se quienes son los culpables de que estemos en este lugar.

— ¿Dimensión...?— Preguntó y recordó inmediatamente— Obito.

— Y estoy seguro que Kakashi-sensei también.

— ¿Qué les pasa a esos idiotas? ¿No se supone que son adultos? Deberían dejar de perder el tiempo.

— Bueno ya, no es tan grave, salgamos a saludar— Le sonrió saliendo de los arbustos.

— ¡Naruto! ¿No crees que les resultará extraño esto?

— No hay problema, te dije que ya estuve aquí, me conocen.

Sasuke salió de su escondite siguiendo al Uzumaki con miles de dudas en la cabeza ¿En qué momento había estado ahí y por qué? Se rindió cansado, simplemente seguiría al dobe y aguantaría hasta que esos torpes los devolvieran a su lugar. Recordó esa Hinata y ese Naruto extraños que había visto, supuso que también había otro Sasuke y por un lado le dio curiosidad, pero por el otro su instinto le decía que no le gustaría nada conocer a su otro yo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

I

— Naruto no creo estar seguro de...

— ¡Hola Menma! Tanto tiempo dattebayo— No dejó terminar de hablar a Sasuke, el cual suspiró frustrado.

— Oh eres tú, ¿A qué has vuelto?—No se veía muy sorprendido.

— ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa ttebayo?—Se quejó con un puchero ante el recibimiento del otro rubio— Me olvido que eres más gruñón que Sasuke.

— Hn, dobe— Susurró por lo bajo Sasuke.

— ¡Teme!

Sasuke miraba con curiosidad a ese Naruto tan extraño que parecía llamarse Menma, le resultaba algo raro ver al Uzumaki con ese tipo de personalidad, pero no negaría que le iba bien al igual que ese cabello largo. Menma también analizaba con detalle al pelinegro parado frente a él y decidió acercarse.

— Así que éste es el Sasuke de tu mundo— Lo miró muy de cerca, invadiendo el espacio personal del pelinegro y tomando uno de sus mechones— Sí que son iguales, pero su expresión deja ver la diferencia.

— Oye oye, no tan cerca— Dijo un poco molesto Naruto lo cual hizo sonreír al otro Uzumaki.

— Alejate de mi, dobe alterno— Le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tocarlo— Ya suficiente tengo con un Usuratonkachi como para aguantar dos.

— ¡Sasuke!— Le reclamó — No tienes sentimientos ttebayo, y yo que te quiero tanto — Se acercó para luego abrazarlo por la cintura.

— Ya, eres molesto.

Menma los miró con una pequeña sonrisa notando como el Uchiha se quejaba pero aún así no lo apartaba como lo hacía con él. Era bastante extraño ver a Sasuke de esa manera tan arisca cuando el suyo más bien era tan hiperactivo, molesto y un estúpido don Juan, le daban ganas de matarlo cuando hacía eso. Aún y con sus miles de defectos no podía negar que amaba a ese idiota, y ver la cara de Sasuke, aunque no fuera el suyo, algo sonrojado y nervioso lo llenaba de ternura. Se preguntó si él podría causar esa reacción en el otro Uchiha.

— Bien, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Ah cierto, creemos que Kakashi-sensei y Obito nos han teletrasportado.

— Esos torpes si que pierden el tiempo, Kakashi debería estar muy ocupado con su puesto.

— Ya lo creo— Estuvo de acuerdo Menma y notó esa extraña sensación de complicidad entre él y ese Sasuke de la otra dimensión.

— Mmm...—Naruto frunció el ceño algo molesto sin saber bien porque.

— Supongo que puedo invitarlos a mi casa hasta que puedan volver.

— ¡Gracias Manma! Eres muy amable ttebayo— Cambió de actitud el Uzumaki.

— Hn— Se limitó a emitir Sasuke asintiendo.

— Ahora que recuerdo... tus padres están allí — Dijo Naruto con una melancólica mirada y Menma se sintió algo mal por él.

— ¿Sus padres? ¿Aquí el cuarto y Kushina están vivos?

Al ver asentir a Naruto con esa expresión triste, a Sasuke se le comprimió el pecho con una sensación de angustia, no le gustaba verlo mal. Sin poder contenerse se acercó y lo abrazo por los hombros en un intento de apoyarlo. El Uzumaki abrió los ojos sorprendido sin esperarse esa acción por parte de él, sonrió con ternura y puso su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

— Gracias Sasuke— Susurró agradecido por ese gesto, tan difícil de verlo en él y luego recordó algo por lo cual se levantó mirándolo serio— Teme... tu familia, es decir, la familia del Sasuke de aquí... esta viva.

— ¿Qu...?— El moreno se estremeció y apretó los puños estando muy nervioso.

Sus padres... su hermano, ellos estaban allí, bueno realmente no eran su familia pero de algún modo eran ellos. Apretó los ojos cuando los cerró, intentando que no salieran lágrimas, no sabía porque le daba tanto miedo, porque estaba tan asustado ante la idea de verlos y a la vez quería salir corriendo a buscarlos a pesar de no ser sus familiares directamente.

— Naruto, si quieren ir a otro lugar en vez de mi casa yo...

— No, esta bien Menma— Lo interrumpió tomando con fuerza la mano de Sasuke— Ya los he visto antes y supongo que me extrañaron un poco ttebayo.

Menma simplemente asintió a punto de empezar a guiarlos cuando vio que Hinata se acercaba nuevamente, ya se estaba cansando de esa situación.

— ¡Menma! Deja de escapar y dime quien es la perra con la que sales.

— Te dije que dejaras el tema, con saber que no estoy soltero es suficiente.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sorprendieron ante esa declaración y se preguntaron con quien salía el chico. El Uchiha se sintió un poco incómodo sin entender del todo la razón.

— ¡Ya dime!— Le gritó la chica.

— ¡Bien! ¡Con Sasuke, estoy saliendo con él! — Menma no gritaba nunca pero ya se había hartado— Ya lo sabes, ahora dejanos tranquilos.

— ¿Q-Qué?— A Hinata le había dado un tic nervioso.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Preguntaron escandalizados y sonrojados tanto Naruto como Sasuke.

— Lo que escuchaste.

— ¡¿Con ese...?! ¡¿Con ese pervertido?!— Lo tomó de su ropa sacudiéndolo un poco— ¡Sabes que te será infiel con la primer persona que se le cruce! — Más que estar sorprendida porque fuera un chico, estaba impactada con el hecho de que sea "Charasuke"

— Sueltame — Le dijo tranquilo separándose de ella— Y no quiero que vuelvas hablar así de él.

La chica pataleó frustrada, quería encontrar a Charasuke y golpearlo hasta cansarse. Sólo en eso podía pensar hasta que notó la presencia de los otros dos chicos ahí. Se sorprendió un poco de ver al otro Menma de nuevo allí pero al reparar en Sasuke frunció el ceño acercándose a él para tomarlo de su camisa y levantarlo enojada.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme a Menma?— Le gritó sacudiéndolo como ya había hecho con el Uzumaki de su mundo anteriormente.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú... — Dijo un intranquilo Naruto.

— ¡¿Ah?!— Volteó a verlo aún alterada hasta que sintió una leve presión en su mano y miró nuevamente a Sasuke.

— Será mejor que me quites las manos de encima— Le dijo con su gruesa y profunda voz mirándola con el sharingan activado.

Tanto la Hyuga como ambos Uzumakis se estremecieron por diferentes motivos. Ella estaba sorprendida y bastante asustada sin admitirlo, ese no era el idiota de siempre, Menma también lucía sorprendido pero una leve sonrisa de orgullo se plasmó en su rostro y Naruto... Siempre que veía así a Sasuke le parecía terriblemente atractivo. Se reprendía todo el tiempo mentalmente por pensar así de su amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera cuando el Uchiha actuaba así.

—Amm Hinata... será mejor que lo dejes, él si esta de mal humor puede matarte.

— Hyuga, ese no es nuestro Sasuke, viene de la otra dimensión junto con Naruto.

— Oh...— Lo soltó lentamente con un leve temblor en su cuerpo y sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquellos que eran uno rojo sangre y otro violeta— Mh, da igual, donde esta el torpe de Charasuke— Cambió de tema fingiendo que ese sharingan y ese rinnegan no la habían asustado haciendo temblar hasta sus huesos.

— No lo llames así — Habló Menma enojado.

— ¡¿Por qué?!— Le preguntó gritando como siempre pero se podía ver algo de angustia en los ojos perla esta vez— ¿Por qué él y no yo?

— Simplemente estoy enamorado de él, no puedo hacer nada con eso— Fue lo último que le dijo antes de empezar a caminar— Ustedes dos siganme.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron detrás de él sin decir nada y viendo como una enojada y frustrada Hinata pataleaba en su lugar. Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción por la situación y caminó junto ambos rubios con una sonrisa de superioridad.

II

— Teme, creo que la asustaste mucho, deberías haber sido más cortez— Habló Naruto viendo como ya estaban llegando a la casa de Menma.

— Hn, se lo merece por tocarme de esa manera— Volteó su rostro a un lado un poco ofendido— Además fui bastante suave.

—Concuerdo, un buen susto no le viene mal después de todo— Acotó Menma— Así tal vez deje de interferir en mi relación.

Los otros dos se miraron sólo por unos segundos con timidez al recordar con quien era que tenía esa relación, pero al instante apartaron la mirada con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas. Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar sobre eso cuando vio una larga cabellera roja detrás de una ventana y su corazón latió con fuerza, más aún al ver a Menma abriendo la puerta.

—Ya estoy en casa.

—Ya era hora ttebane, en un rato estará el almuerzo— Lo regañó Kushina con un cucharón en la mano hasta que vio detrás de su hijo quien lo acompañaba— Tú eres... Naruto— Dijo primero sorprendida y luego muy contenta por verlo de nuevo.

— H-Hola ma... Kushina-san— Respondió muy nervioso y aguantándose las ganas de llorar que tenía.

La mujer sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él para abrazarlo sintiendo los leves temblores en el cuerpo del chico. Sasuke miraba todo desde la puerta con varios sentimientos encontrados, de alguna manera feliz por ver ese abrazo, angustiado al saber que no era realmente su madre y asustado por pensar en los suyos.

— Deja de hablarme tan formal o voy a enojarme— Le dijo Kushina a un tímido y sonriente Naruto.

— ¿Menma ya llegaste?—Apareció saliendo de la cocina Minato viendo la escena y después de salir de su sorpresa y reconocer al chico, también fue a saludarlo con un cálido abrazo— ¿Cómo estás Naruto? ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí otra vez? ¿No está pasando nada malo en tu dimensión verdad?— Le preguntó el hombre preocupado.

— ¡Hola ttebayo! Estoy muy bien— Saludó esta vez un poco más animado— No pasa nada, sólo Kakashi-sensei y Obito intentando hacer malas bromas.

Tanto Kushina como Minato dieron una risita nerviosa hasta que repararon en la tercera y nueva presencia en la casa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué tan callado?— Le dijo Kushina sin creerse no haber notado la presencia del Uchiha con lo escandaloso que era al entrar en la casa— Ya deberías estar saltado abrazar a tu suegra— Sonrió divertida abrazándolo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Menma rió divertido ante la confusión de su madre al igual que Minato que ya había notado que no se trataba del Sasuke de su mundo. A Naruto le había dado un placentero cosquilleo en su vientre al escuchar a Kushina hacerse llamar la suegra de Sasuke y ver la escena, sin darse cuenta se encontraba demasiado feliz por ello. Mientras tanto Sasuke al sentir el abrazo dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa tanto por las palabras de la mujer como por el contacto, no sabía porque rayos se tenía que poner tan nervioso por ese hecho.

— Y-Yo... Yo no soy...

— Mamá, él no es mi Sasuke.

— Supongo que este debe ser el Sasuke de Naruto, ¿No es así? —Preguntó sonriendo Minato.

— ¡N-No!— Dijo escandalizado el Uchiha aún preso del abrazo que le daba la mujer, aunque había escuchado no lo soltaba— ¡No es así! Naruto no es mi...mi...

— Tampoco te tienes que poner así, como si fuera tan malo ttebayo— Se sintió un poco ofendido sin notar que el pelinegro estaba nervioso y sonrojado, sólo se centró en como se dedicaba a negarlo con tanta fuerza.

— ¡No dije que sea malo!

— Oh, entonces es bueno— Picó Menma fascinado con lo diferente que era éste Sasuke.

— ¡Tampoco he dicho eso!

— Ya no molesten al pobre chico— Rió Minato dándose cuenta a la perfección que esos dos también se amaban al igual que su hijo y el Sasuke de su dimensión — Tranquilo Sasuke, y mucho gusto— Saludó con un apretón de manos sonriendole.

— Oh, así que no es mi yerno— Lo soltó lentamente riendo un poco nerviosa— De todas maneras es como si Naruto también fuera nuestro hijo así que también serás mi yerno Sasuke-kun— Le apretó una de sus mejillas y rió divertida al ver como intentaba parecer serio pero no podía ocultar lo tímido que era— ¡Oh este Sasuke-kun también es muy lindo!

— ¡Les digo que no somos...!—Vio la cara molesta de Naruto y le costó un poco más terminar la frase— No somos pareja— Habló ya más tranquilo y menos exaltado.

— Esta bien, esta bien— Dijo Menma haciéndolo entrar del todo para cerrar la puerta— Dejemos el tema y mejor entremos, y tienes razón mamá, él también es lindo pero de una forma diferente.

— Oye...— Susurró el otro rubio.

— Naruto no tienes porque estar celoso, Menma sólo ama a su Sasuke.

— ¡No estoy celoso ttebayo!— Le respondió a Minato al sentirse descubierto.

— Bien, mejor vamos a mi habitación, si se quedan más tiempo tengo que ver donde van a dormir.

Menma comenzó a subir las escaleras sin esperar a que lo siguieran. Y tanto Naruto como Sasuke, ambos nerviosos y sonrojados, caminaron en dirección a las escaleras sin mirarse a la cara.

III

— ¡Chicos, el almuerzo esta listo!— Gritó la mujer de la casa esperando que bajaran hasta que escucho la puerta— ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! Ahora si eres tú ttebane— Lo abrazó y lo besó como era su costumbre.

— ¿Cómo está la suegra y la mujer más bella de Konoha?— Sonrió con picardía y devolvió el abrazo— ¿Está Menma aquí? Lo busqué por toda la aldea.

— Oh está arriba— Le dijo dejándolo pasar— Naruto ha vuelto Sasuke-kun, el de la otra dimensión.

— Oh, ¿El que es igual a mi adorable Menma?

— Así es— Respondió Minato riendo divertido por como llamaba a su hijo— Y también esta el Sasuke de su dimensión— Se acercó a saludarlo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y es tan atractivo como yo?— Preguntó con emoción ya con ganas de verlo.

— Sí querido, pero son muy diferentes en personalidad.

— Ya quiero conocerlo— Sonrió animado hasta que vio bajar a su novio y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más lanzándose encima de él para abrazarlo por los hombros— ¡Menma, cariño! Te estuve buscando por toda la aldea ¿No estabas engañándome o sí?— Lo miraba haciéndole pucheros.

— Ya, sal de encima idiota— Posó su mano en su cara para apartarlo— Eres molesto.

— ¡Menma!— Lo reprendió su madre.

—Mmh— Suspiró cansado y con un leve tic en la ceja al ver la cara de que tenía Sasuke así que se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios— Nunca dudes de mi, estúpido.

— ¡Menma, eres tan dulce amor!— Se abrazó de nuevo a él apretándolo y dándole besos por toda la cara, mientras Menma ponía cara molesta aunque en realidad no le desagradaban las atenciones.

Unos escalones más arriba estaban Naruto y Sasuke, mirando lo que era para ellos, la escena más bizarra de sus vidas. Y no por el hecho de verse juntos de esa manera, claro que no, si no por esas extrañas personalidades en cuerpos iguales a los suyos. Naruto a pesar de ya haberlos visto no dejaba de sorprenderle ese Sasuke. Se le vino a la mente aquella ocasión donde estaba rodeado de mujeres y él coqueteaba con todas, agradeció internamente lo amargado que podía ser su Uchiha, no sabía porque pero estaba seguro de no poder soportar estar en los zapatos de Menma.

— ¡Ah! Ustedes deben ser los de la otra dimensión — Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos chicos soltó a su novio y se acercó a ellos— De verdad eres igual de guapo que Menma— Le dijo a Naruto mientras lo miraba y toqueteaba por todos lados.

— Basta Sasuke, dejalo.

— No tienes porque estar celoso gatito, yo sólo te amo a ti— Le respondió tirándole un beso y dándole un guiño con el ojo.

— No estoy celoso idiota, sólo no los molestes.

— Vamos no seas aburrido— Centró su atención en su alterego notando su ceño fruncido— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también eres celoso? No voy a comerme a Naruto.

— ¿Quién estaría celoso de ese Usuratonkachi?— Saltó a la defensiva sin poder dejar de mirar al otro pensando lo irreal que era verse a él mismo actuar así.

— ¡Teme!

— Pues yo lo estaría, cuidalo o haré un trio con él y con Menma— Bromeó divertido.

— Sasuke, eres un idiota— Menma volteó para sentarse a comer bajo la divertida mirada de sus padres.

— ¡Era sólo una broma lindo pedacito de ramen!— Se sentó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que el rubio se dejaba hacer sin prestarle atención.

Naruto sólo pensó que sería bueno que Sasuke fuera así de cercano con él. Mientras tanto el pelinegro no podía dejar de mirarlos avergonzado y sorprendido, definitivamente no se parecían en nada con su otro yo.

— Ustedes también sientense a comer ttebane.

Ambos chicos obedecieron y comieron en silencio mirando la extraña escena ante sus ojos. Sasuke intentando darle de comer a Menma, este lo ignoraba hasta que el otro le hacia caras de tristeza y terminaba cediciendo. Era demasiado extraño de muchas maneras, prefirieron seguir comiendo e intentar no prestarles atención aunque era algo prácticamente imposible.

Continuará...

N.A: Hola gente, este fic ya lo tengo actualizado hasta el capítulo 4 creo, tengo otra cuenta en wattpad por si alguien se quiere pasar por allí, pero también voy a subir por acá. Y estoy contenta porque ya alguien me dejó unos bellos reviews, ¡muchas gracias Meems! Espero te sigan gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

I

Estaba irritado, muy irritado.

Naruto dormía acaparando casi todo el futon, con algunas extremidades sobre él, y por si fuera poco roncaba. En otro momento de su vida lo hubiera golpeado, pateado y alejado de él, pero no podía darse ese lujo estando en casa ajena. No podía de repente armar semejante escándalo y despertar a los dueños de casa, sobre todo cuando le ofrecieron su hospitalidad, por eso mismo intentaba controlar sus instintos y no matar a ese dobe allí mismo.

Mientras intentaba ignorar la molestia que le producía Naruto para poder dormir, recordó como terminaron durmiendo juntos.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _— Bueno, lo_ _lamento_ _pero_ _tengo_ _un_ _solo_ _futon, deberán_ _dormir_ _juntos._

 _— ¿Qu...? Oye, no.— Estaba_ _apunto_ _de_ _protestar_ _enérgicamente_ _pero_ _pensó_ _que no iba_ _a_ _causar_ _un_ _escandalo_ _como_ _si_ _eso_ _fuera_ _gran_ _cosa._

 _— No_ _tengo_ _otra_ _opción, a_ _menos_ _que_ _alguno_ _quiera_ _dormir_ _en_ _el_ _piso._

 _— Yo_ _no_ _tengo_ _problema_ _en_ _dormir_ _con_ _Sasuke_ _ttebayo._

 _— ¿Qué_ _dices? No_ _dormiré_ _contigo_ _Usuratonkachi, mejor_ _ustedes_ _duerman_ _juntos_ _en_ _la_ _cama._

 _— ¿Cuál_ _es_ _el_ _problema_ _teme? No_ _será_ _la_ _primera_ _vez_ _que_ _dormiremos_ _juntos—_ _Le_ _dijo_ _Naruto_ _mirando_ _con_ _incredulidad_ _como_ _Sasuke_ _se_ _empeñaba_ _en_ _no_ _dormir_ _con_ _él._

 _— Será_ _imposible_ _que_ _él_ _duerma_ _conmigo_ _porque_ _vendrá_ _Sasuke a dormir_ _a_ _mi lado — Contestó_ _Menma_ _y_ _al_ _ver_ _la_ _expresión_ _de_ _enojo_ _del_ _otro_ _Uzumaki_ _aclaró — Mi_ _Sasuke... El_ _de_ _esta_ _dimensión._

 _— Ah... Así_ _esta_ _mejor_ _dattebayo._

 _— Espera, ¿qué? Dormiremos_ _cuatro_ _personas_ _en_ _la_ _misma_ _habitación._

 _— Lo_ _siento, mi_ _casa_ _no_ _es_ _tan_ _grande._

 _— Vamos_ _Sasuke, cuando_ _estábamos_ _en_ _el_ _equipo_ _siete_ _muchas_ _veces_ _dormíamos_ _todos_ _juntos._

 _— ¡Pero es_ _diferente! Eramos_ _niños_ _Naruto.— Se_ _quejó_ _mirando_ _sin_ _creerse_ _que_ _el_ _dobe_ _tomara_ _tan_ _a_ _la_ _ligera_ _compartir_ _cama._

 _— Oh...así_ _que_ _ese_ _es_ _el problema—Mencionó_ _Menma_ _con_ _una_ _pequeña_ _sonrisa— ¿Puede ser_ _que_ _estés_ _avergonzado?_

 _— ¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó_ _como_ _si_ _eso_ _fuera_ _ridículo, aunque_ _su_ _cara_ _sólo_ _confirmara_ _las_ _sospechas_ _de_ _Menma— ¡Claro que_ _no! ¿Quién_ _estaría_ _avergonzado_ _por_ _eso?— Contestó_ _aunque_ _podía_ _notarse_ _levemente_ _un_ _pequeño_ _sonrojo_ _en_ _sus_ _mejillas._

 _— Sasuke...— Naruto_ _sólo_ _podía_ _ver_ _lo_ _lindo_ _y_ _tierno_ _que_ _se_ _veía_ _para_ _él_ _Sasuke_ _avergonzado._

 _— Rayos, tal_ _vez_ _yo_ _deba_ _dormir_ _con_ _él._

 _— ¡¿Qué_ _diablos_ _Menma?!— Salió_ _de_ _su_ _nube_ _al_ _escuchar_ _a_ _su_ _yo_ _alterno— ¡Voy a_ _matarte!_

 _— Ya, no_ _seas_ _celoso, sólo_ _bromeaba._

 _— Ustedes...—Una_ _aura_ _oscura_ _rodeaba_ _al_ _Uchiha_ _y_ _sólo_ _podían_ _verse_ _sus_ _temibles_ _ojos—_ _Dejen_ _de_ _hablar_ _de_ _mi_ _como_ _si_ _no_ _estuviera_ _aquí._

 _— ¡Ah!— Naruto_ _movió_ _las_ _manos_ _estando_ _algo_ _nervioso—_ _No_ _te_ _enfades_ _Sasuke-teme, sólo_ _estamos_ _jugando—_ _Intentó_ _justificarse._

 _— Creo_ _que_ _también_ _me_ _gusta_ _este_ _Sasuke, cuidalo_ _Naruto_ _o_ _te_ _lo_ _robaré.— Le_ _comentó_ _divertido_ _aunque_ _realmente_ _estaba_ _encantado_ _con_ _la_ _personalidad_ _de_ _este_ _pelinegro._

 _— ¡No te_ _atrevas_ _acercarte_ _a_ _él!_

 _— ¡Les dije_ _que...!_

 _Sasuke_ _iba_ _a_ _seguir_ _hablando, estaba_ _a_ _punto_ _de_ _golpearlos, realmente_ _le_ _molestaba_ _que_ _se_ _lo_ _disputaran_ _o_ _bromearan_ _con_ _él_ _como_ _si_ _fuera_ _un_ _objeto, hasta_ _que_ _escuchó_ _la_ _voz_ _de_ _Kushina_ _desde_ _abajo._

 _— ¡Vengan a_ _cenar!_

 _Suspiró_ _y_ _decidió_ _dejarlo_ _ahí, no_ _quería_ _seguir_ _discutiendo, ni_ _siquiera_ _entendía_ _las_ _razones_ _de_ _Naruto_ _para_ _enojarse_ _tanto_ _con los chistes_ _de_ _Menma._

 _— Ya_ _vámonos_ _par_ _de_ _dobes.—Les dijo_ _para_ _luego_ _ver_ _como_ _Menma_ _comenzaba_ _a_ _bajar_ _las_ _escaleras._

 _ **FIN**_ **_FLASHBACK_**.

Luego de eso, y con la llegada de su yo alterno, se había olvidado completamente sobre como iban a dormir.

Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo admitiría que, en realidad, no eran los ronquidos de Naruto lo que más le molestaba. La verdad era que lo que le perturbaba era la invasión de su espacio personal, el Uzumaki estaba cerca...demasiado para su gusto. Y además, no sólo tenía que soportar eso, si no también ver como los otros dos dormían abrazados y ver su propio cuerpo besando a Naruto...mejor dicho, Menma. Esta bien, no eran ellos mismos, pero era demasiado perturbador ver a alguien con su misma apariencia actuando de esa manera, lo inquietaba y lo ponía nervioso sin entender del todo el porque. Lo dejó pasar y volteó su cuerpo intentando ignorar los arrumacos de esos dos para poder dormir algo en esa larga noche.

II

Sentía calor, un calor agradable en esa fría noche. Estaba aún entre dormido y por un momento se dejó llevar por esa comodidad que sentía, hasta que fue despertándose cada vez más, sospechando un poco de ese peso extra y ese agradable calor. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y fue más consciente de lo que era.

— Narut...—Estaba a punto de golpearlo para que se alejara hasta que vio la cama al lado con esos dos durmiendo y recordó donde estaba —Diablos...—Susurró en voz baja y sonrojado.

El rubio a su lado lo abrazaba de la cintura, con su cuerpo completamente pegado a él, tanto así que sentía el cálido aliento de Naruto chocando en su nuca, y el pelinegro se estremeció levemente al percatarse de ello. Se revolvió un poco en su lugar, intentando quitárselo de encima sin hacer mucho ruido, después de todo aún era de noche y no quería molestar. Había probado sacar sus brazos pero sólo consiguió que Naruto lo apretara un poco más.

— No vas a escapar mi...ya lo sabes ttebayo— Murmuraba en sueños el Uzumaki, Sasuke supuso que soñaba con alguna pelea pero estaba bastante equivocado.

— Maldito dobe, soy yo, dejame ir—Hablaba muy bajo intentando despertarlo sólo a él aunque conociéndolo sabía que eso era casi imposible— Vamos Naruto, sueltame.

— Nunca, no te dejaré ir, no de nuevo — Sus palabras habrían sido más impactantes si no fuera porque hablaba bastante mal al estar dormido y con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

— ¿De qué hablas idiota? Sólo dejame de una vez— Ya estaba demasiado nervioso, no sólo por la cercanía, si no por sus palabras.

— ¿Me crees loco Sasss..?— Sus palabras salían entre cortadas y se aferró aún más a él, metiendo una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta del pelinegro— Jamás te soltaré teme...

El Uchiha se sonrojó hasta las orejas completamente sorprendido, ahora si estaba seguro que hablaba de él _«Este torpe...¿Qué_ _diablos_ _le_ _pasa? Hablando_ _de_ _esa_ _manera...»,_ pensó inquieto, retorciéndose aún más en el lugar, las manos de Naruto le quemaban.

— Y-Ya basta...¿A qué juegas maldito Usuratonkachi? Pagarás por esto cuando despiertes— Susurró intentando intimidarlo pero el rubio sólo siguió pegándose a él, movió un poco sus caderas contra Sasuke y continuó pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, hasta que una de ellas llegó al pecho del pelinegro, donde rozó levemente una zona delicada... Ese fue el límite.

— ¡Auch!— Gritó un poco alto ante el dolor en su vientre— ¡¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?!— Le reclamó ya más despierto, por el codazo en su estómago que lo había sacado de sus bellos sueños, aunque no recordaba del todo que estaba soñando.

— No grites— Lo regañó en susurros notando que ambos chicos seguían dormidos— ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti idiota?—Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojado, Naruto al notar esto se sonrojó él también.

—¿Cómo qué me pasa a mi?— Le preguntaba sin entenderle pero se sentía inquieto por la expresión del Uchiha— Yo sólo dormía y tú me golpeaste.

— ¡No sólo...! — Estaba a punto de gritar pero se calmó, no quería que todos sepan lo que pasaba— No sólo dormías Usuratonkachi, t-tú estabas...tocando demasiado.

— ¿Qué?— Ahora si que era un majono de nervios.

— T-Tú maldito...—Miró a otro lado, no podía encararlo en ese momento — Tocándome, pegandote a mi y diciéndome esas cosas... Pervertido.

— ¿Q-Qué diablos?— Respondió nervioso y alterado, comenzaba asustarse— ¿Qué rayos te hice? ¿O qué dije?

— Olvidalo...vete a dormir.

— ¡No, espera! Necesito saber teme.

— Te dije que lo olvidarás, sólo duermete en tu lado del futon y no molestes.— Le dijo y se volteó dándole la espalda nuevamente.

— ¡Pero...! Sasu...

— Ya, duermete.

— Mmm...— Se cruzó de brazos inflando las mejillas y haciendo un puchero, le molestaba cuando se ponía así de esquivo pero recordó las cosas que le dijo... _«Tú_ _maldito... Tocándome, pegándote a_ _mi_ _y_ _diciéndome_ _esas_ _cosas... Pervertido.»_

Ya no estaba seguro de querer saber que es lo que había hecho.

III

Ya era de mañana y todos estaban desayunando, Naruto y Sasuke intentaban actuar normal. El rubio inquieto y hablador como siempre, el pelinegro serio y comiendo con elegancia. Estaban acostumbrados a fingir que nada sucedía hasta que de casualidad sus manos se tocaban o sus miradas se encontraban, allí toda su actuación caía por leves segundos, en los cuales el resto de las personas en la mesa notaban su perturbación.

— Y diganme...— Habló de repente cortando con el ambiente en la mesa— ¿Pasó algo interesante anoche?— Preguntó como si nada con una mano sosteniendo su rostro y sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿I-Interesante? No se de que hablas ttebayo.—Respondió con rapidez y muy alterado el Uzumaki.

Sasuke sólo dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa pero de inmediato volvió a su rostro inexpresivo de siempre sin responder.

— Oh...¿Es así? — Se notaba la diversión en su voz, comprobó si Menma lo estaba mirando mal o ver si lo detendría pero al parecer él también estaba divirtiéndose — Entonces dime bello alterego mío, ¿por qué no hablas?

— No me hables así, y no se de que diablos hablas, anoche no pasó nada.

— ¿De verdad? A mi me pareció escuchar algo...— Pudo notar como ambos rostros se deformaban en preocupación al escucharlo— Algo como... "Oh Naruto por favor detente, aquí no" —Habló con una voz fina y exagerada provocando la risa de Menma.

— ¡Yo jamás diría algo así!— Se paró de repente golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y bastante sonrojado, tanto que Naruto no lo podía creer— ¡Estás loco si crees que le hablaría así a este idiota!

— ¡Oye!— Se ofendió Naruto.

El otro Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación, jamás creería que su otro yo fuera tan tímido, era todo lo contrario a él — Pero yo sólo digo lo que escuché Sasuke-kun— Se sintió extraño decir su propio nombre— "Oh Naruto-sama, por favor no aquí, nos oirán..."

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Sólo le dije que se alejara de mi porque estaba tocando demasiado!

El rubio se sonrojó tanto que podía jurar que todo su cuerpo estaba rojo.

— Así que si pasó algo... Sólo quería confirmarlo— Le respondió sonriendo y tomando un vaso de agua, había conseguido lo que quería.

— ¿...?— Por un momento se quedó asimilando las palabras del otro Sasuke y cuando al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo se maldijo a si mismo — ¡N-Nada pasó!

— No intentes arreglarlo, porque no admiten que se aman y ya— Contestó como si nada.

— ¿Qué nos...? ¡Estás loco!

— No lo estoy, se supone que eres yo pero de otra dimensión... ¿No es así? —Preguntó perspicaz — No importa en que dimensión, vida o lo que sea que esté, siempre voy a estar enamorado de Menma.

— Sasuke...— Menma no se esperaba esas palabras del pelinegro, solía coquetear con él pero casi nunca soltaba esas palabras tan en serio.

— ¿Qué amor? ¿Sigues sorprendido? ¿Cuándo vas a entender cuanto te amo?—Le soltó y lo tomó de la barbilla para besarlo.

— Callate...lo sé.

El otro chico sólo sonrió y luego miró las sorprendidas expresiones de sus alternos— No te sorprendas tanto, esto es así, no importa que nombre lleve, si Naruto o Menma, a pesar de ser de diferentes dimensiones los sentimientos son los mismos, o eso dijo Itachi— Mencionó pensativo.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto seguían callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, completamente revolucionados al sentirse algo expuestos por las palabras del otro, hasta que Itachi fue mencionado. Naruto sólo cambió de expresión y su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke con preocupación, mientras que el Uchiha tembló levemente y dejo que su cabello tapara sus ojos.

— Nii-san...— Dijo en voz baja sentándose nuevamente.

— Sasuke... ¿Estás bien ttebayo?— Naruto tomó su mano, intentando darle a entender que estaba ahí con él.

— Yo...— Quería decir que se encontraba perfecto, que no le afectaba, que estaba normal como siempre, pero ante la simple mención de su hermano cada fibra de su ser dolía y ardía en culpa.

— Tranquilo...

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— Preguntó el otro pelinegro sin entender la tensión que se había generado.

— Bueno Sasuke...él... — Menma no sabía como decirlo, se sentía muy incómodo.

— Él perdió a su familia igual que yo, la diferencia es que él lo presenció y sintió más su pérdida al haber podido convivir con ellos.— No dijo más, supuso que era algo que Sasuke debería decidir si contar o no.

— Oh...ya veo, realmente lo lamento.— Respondió un poco triste, podía ser muy juguetón y alterado pero tampoco era un idiota como para no distinguir las situaciones serias. Se preguntó que hubiera sido de él sin su familia y se sintió muy mal por su alterno.

— Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya no importa.

— No digas eso Sasuke.

— Yo creo que iré a dormir algo, si no te molesta Menma— Habló neutro mostrando su rostro como si realmente no sintiera nada.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Luego de eso el pelinegro caminó a paso lento desapareciendo en las escaleras. Los demás sólo lo veían con pesar hasta que Naruto decidió ponerse de pie y seguirlo.

— Me necesita, iré — Les dijo a los otros chicos — Pero no se preocupen, todo estará bien dattebayo, yo lo animaré — Respondió con una gran sonrisa dejando el lugar, donde ambos chicos se miraron algo preocupados.

Continuará.

 **N.A:** Me mata porque se suponía que iba hacer esto corto, como un two-shot o algo así, y terminó siendo un fanfic más. Con estos dos chicos no me gusta hacer las cosas rápidas, siempre quiero el avance de una relación de forma lenta ? ﾟﾘﾂ? Sabrán disculparme xD  
Por cierto, no soy de utilizar palabras japoneses pero se me hace tierno el que Sasuke llame "nii-san" a Itachi, y el sólo poner "hermano" me rompe un poco el encanto, sólo para aclarar.  
Bueno al menos espero que a alguien le guste. Especiales agradecimientos para amnu780 por su review, saludos y nos leemos después ?


	4. Chapter 4

I

En la puerta de la habitación de Menma estaba un muy indeciso Naruto.

No sabía si debía darle su espacio, ya que Sasuke siempre necesitaba que se lo dé, de vez en cuando. Pero la idea de saberlo triste lo volvía loco y no creía poder soportar mucho más tiempo sin entrar y abrazarlo, aunque eso seguramente le significaría unos buenos golpes.

Tras algunos minutos de pensarlo demasiado terminó por entrar abriendo la puerta lentamente, definitivamente no podía dejarlo solo después de que se mencionara a su hermano en la mesa.

— Sasuke...¿Puedo entr...?— No terminó la pregunta, ya que las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del pelinegro lo silenciaron.

No podía ver los ojos del Uchiha, ya que estaban cubiertos por su azabache cabello, pero si podía ver como las pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de ellos. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, no era normal verlo llorar, contadas eran las ocasiones en las que había visto ese espectáculo, una de ellas en su última pelea seria.

— Sasuke yo...

— ¡Vete!— Le gritó repentinamente— Dejame solo.

Se mordió los labios y cerró la puerta detrás de él, para luego acercarse lentamente al pelinegro — No me iré.

—Naruto no me molestes, he dicho que te vayas— Se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda, odiaba que alguien pueda presenciar sus momentos de fragilidad.

—He dicho que no.— Se sentó a su lado tratando de acercarse lo más posible para ver su cara hasta que sintió el cuerpo a su lado tensarse— Creí que podías confiar en mi.

— No se trata de eso y lo sabes...— Apretó con fuerza la almohada con una de sus manos— S-Sólo... necesito que me dejes.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedo dejarte solo ttebayo?— Sin pedir permiso alguno se recostó y tal como la noche anterior, lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura, pero esta vez estando consciente de ello— Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes Sasuke.

Al notar el contacto intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir los temblores de su cuerpo, tanto por la sensación como por sus sollozos, pero por mucho que lo hizo, el rubio aún así, pudo percatarse de ello.

— No importa cuantas veces me alejes, siempre te buscaré y lo sabes.— Le hablaba en susurros cerca de su oreja mientras lo acariciaba en un intento para relajarlo— También ya te he dijo que puedo sentir tu dolor, también me duele a mi si tú estas sufriendo, no puedo ignorar eso.

Tembló esta vez sin reprimirse al escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, parecía que Uzumaki nunca se rendiría con él y eso lo tranquilizaba y le daba paz a la vez que lo movilizaba— Siempre diciendo estupideces...¿No es así?

— ¡Teme!— Le respondió algo indignado— Yo abro mi corazón y tú te burlas de mi, no tienes remedio dattebayo...

Sonrió levemente al escucharlo, se limpió un poco con el antebrazo sus lágrimas y volteó su cuerpo dejando su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio, abrazándolo también. Se permitió sólo por ese momento mostrarle su debilidad a Naruto, confiaba ciegamente en él y se sentía apoyado, sentía el afecto que él le transmitía y lo aceptaba.

— Si le dices a alguien que me viste así o algo de esto te mataré.— Amenazó.

Naruto sólo seguía en el mundo de fantasía en el que se había inmerso desde que sintió la calidez del cuerpo del Uchiha, de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

Ya hacía un buen tiempo que él sabía que sus sentimientos por Sasuke iban más allá de una amistad. Lo notó cuando ya prestaba atención a partes del cuerpo del pelinegro que generalmente no se le mira a un amigo. Al percatarse de ello se recriminó por ser tan idiota y pensar todo el tiempo que las cosas que hacía por el portador del Sharingan eran sólo por mera amistad. Luego de darse cuenta de su situación le pareció todo bastante obvio, era natural que se hagan locuras por amor. Por un momento se deprimió al imaginarse jamás ser correspondido, pero descartó la idea de inmediato porque después de todo...él era Uzumaki Naruto, siempre alcanzaba sus metas sin rendirse y al ver el tipo de relación que manejaban Menma y el Sasuke de este mundo o "Charasuke" como le llamaban algunos, sus esperanzas fueron alimentadas y renovadas.

Volvió a la realidad recordando que no estaba allí para satisfacer su cuota diaria y necesaria de cercanía con el pelinegro, si no que estaba ahí para animarlo y apoyarlo.

— Me encantaría presumir que con el único que puede abrirse el gran Uchiha Sasuke soy yo pero... Valoro mucho mi vida teme.— Dijo a modo de chiste por el doble sentido implícito en esa oración.

—Dobe.— Susurró sin captar y comenzando a sentir sueño, llorar cansaba y además la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo por razones obvias.

—Puedes dormir todo lo que quieras, no hay apuro por volver a casa.—Le dijo en voz baja para luego dejar un beso sobre su cabeza.— Que duermas bien...Sasuke— Fue lo último que le dijo viendo como el azabache se dejaba acariciar y cerraba los ojos con lentitud.

Una vez confirmó que ya dormía suspiró tanto como por tener a Sasuke así, como por no tenerlo del todo como él quería — Desearía tenerte así para siempre Sasuke...

II

Escuchaba risas a lo lejos, comenzaba a despertar pero no quería abrir los ojos.

— Y luego dicen que no...

Esa voz se le hacía muy conocida.

— Era obvio, después de todo nosotros estamos juntos.

— Ah~ Menma, cuando hablas así me dan ganas de comerte...¡Hagamoslo ahora!—Le dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

— ¡¿Estás loco o qué Sasuke?!—Intentaba sacárselo de encima pero esos besos lo debilitaban un poco— Están ellos aquí, ¡detente!

— ¿Y eso no lo hace más excitante? Es como si evitáramos despertar a nuestros hijos— Le dijo divertido pero al ver el rostro de su novio se detuvo— Oh vamos amor, sólo bromeo, no te enojes conmigo.

— Deja de hacerme caras tiernas, no vas a convencerme con eso...

— Oww~ dices que mi cara es tierna...

— Ya paren con esto.— Habló Naruto ya cansado de tanta cursilería, o más bien estaba molesto de él no poder hacer eso con su Uchiha con tanta libertad.

— ¡Oh! Despertó Naruto— Dijo Sasuke sin soltar a su novio y quitado de pena— Ya sexy alterno de mi amado, ahora no me dirás que no se gustan...¿O si?

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamar sexy a otras personas en frente de mi?

— ¡Ah Menma!— Apretó su abrazó aún más casi estrangulando al chico— Adoro cuando estas celoso...¿Me quieres seducir o qué? Mira que no hace falta que lo hagas para que me tiré encima de ti.

— Ya, ya, sólo comportate un poco...— Volteó la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Podrían ir a darse amor a otro lado? Dejen de presumir.— Volvió a meterse un fastidiado Naruto que no dejaba de acariciar a Sasuke.

— Oye, no seas celoso, si quieres amor sólo pideselo a mi sexy alterno, no creo que se niegue.

— Y si no puedes tal vez yo si pueda...— Picó Menma en broma.

—¡Oye!

— Menma que cruel eres...¡Y en frente de tu esposa!— Dramatizó el Uchiha soltándolo y fingiendo un lloriqueo.

— No digas estupideces, sólo jugaba con él.

— No me pareció gracioso ttebayo...

— ¡Ya ves! Si lo amas— De repente Sasuke se había recompuesto.

Naruto suspiró sin moverse de su cómodo lugar y los miró incrédulo — ¡Por supuesto que si ttebayo! ¿Quién no lo notaría? Sólo este teme es el único torpe que no lo debe notar.

— ¡Lo sabía!

— Y si es así... ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?— Preguntó el otro rubio.

— No es tan simple...

— ¡Claro que lo es! Yo sólo le dije a Menma... "Ey, estoy harto de fingir que no me gustas, seamos pareja" y el sólo respondió "Esta bien", y aquí estamos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó sorprendido— ¿Así de fácil?, ¿No tenías miedo que te engañe con lo mujeriego que es o sea una broma?

— Oye...me ofendes.

— Bueno un poco si...— Le respondió su rubio alterno.

— ¡Menma!— Se indignó un poco él pelinegro de esa dimensión.

— Pero era mejor que sea mío y poder controlarlo a que se pudiera estar ofreciendo con cualquiera aunque sea en broma, si era su pareja podría tomarme el tiempo de enamorarlo si es que era una simple broma de este torpe.

— Menma...— Con grandes ojos llorosos y conmovido se lanzó sobre él— Te amo, te amo, siempre te amé cariño~

— Sí, ahora lo sé.— Respondió con seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras palmeaba la cabeza del Uchiha.

— Quisiera que las cosas con Sasuke fueran tan sencillas...— Pensó en voz alta un poco melancólico — Pero con saber que esta a mi lado me es suficiente.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es suficiente!— Exclamó al escucharlo el azabache— ¿Qué hay del sexo? Si lo amas querrás tener sexo con él, morirá tu mano si sigues así.— Soltó como si nada, causándole un gran sonrojo a Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Qué amor? Soy realista.—Se encogió de hombros— Sólo hemos pasado dos días sin estar juntos y ya muero por comerte— Se le acercó insinuante.

— ¡Detente! Diablos...eres incorregible...

— Aún así me amas— Le dijo sonriente y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ya vayanse hacer estas cosas en otro lado... Tal parece que Sasuke aún quiere dormir — Habló dándoles la espalda de nuevo y aferrándose al Uchiha sin que desaparezca su sonrojo, lo habían avergonzado.

— Esta bien, esta bien, tan sólo ve como confesarte lindo— Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar el lugar llevándose arrastrando a Menma.

— Si, eso haré.

III

— Mmmh.— Se estiró todo lo que pudo sintiendo que tenía algunas limitaciones. A pesar de eso no podía negar que esa había sido la mejor siesta que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

— Que lindo Sasuke... Pareces un gato ttebayo.

Dio un salto al escuchar esa voz y se descubrió, sorprendido, entre los brazos del Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto...?

— ¿No recuerdas teme? Nuestra charla amorosa...— Sonrió pícaro sólo para molestarlo un poco.

— ¿Amorosa?, ¿De qué diablos estas hablando?— Intentó separarse de él sin mucho esfuerzo, no iba admitir que estaba cómodo en su posición.

— ¿Cómo de que hablo? No te hagas el tonto, antes que te duermas.— Volvió acercarlo a él y depositó un beso sobre su frente.

Al sentir el contacto de los labios del rubio se sonrojó y lo empujó de una patada. —¿Qué te pasa maldito dobe?— Le preguntó mirándolo algo alterado, no quería pensar porque su corazón latía tan rápidamente por ese simple gesto, estaba demasiado confundido.

Naruto sólo lo miraba algo serio, pensando que debía hacer para que Sasuke le permitiriera acercarse más a él. — ¿Tanto te desagrado?— Agachó la cabeza desviando su mirada, le preocupaba que realmente le sea desagradable su contacto al Uchiha.

Mientras el pelinegro dejó de lado su sorpresa inicial centrándose en Naruto, tal vez había exagerado al reaccionar así y eso había herido al rubio pero no sabía que hacer con esas demostraciones de afecto, él sólo las había tenido con su familia.

— No me desagrada idiota...sólo es que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas...

— ¿Entonces...esta mal que lo haga?

— Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme un poco, pero sólo se los permitiré a ti y a Sakura, y obviamente no en público.— Se cruzó de brazos imponiendo condiciones, no iba a ser cariñoso con la gente de un día para el otro, era demasiado vergonzoso.

 _«Preferiría_ _que algunas cosas sólo me_ _permitieras_ _a_ _mi, pero_ _supongo_ _que_ _debo_ _ir_ _despacio»,_ pensó al escuchar su respuesta.— Esta bien, haré que te acostumbres ttebayo.— Le contestó más sonriente y se lanzó abrazarlo pero un puño en su cara lo detuvo.

— Te dije que esperaras a que me acostumbre... Usuratonkachi.

IV

Habían ido a dar una vuelta por la aldea y se entretenían con las diferentes personalidades de sus habitantes. Ver las caras de sus compañeros con esas actitudes les divertía demasiado y otras veces los perturbaba. Muchos se detenían al verlos a los cuatro juntos, más que nada impresionados con la personalidad de Sasuke, estaban acostumbrados a su Uchiha conquistador, sociable y gracioso, así que verlo a este no dejaba de llamarles la atención. Demasiada atención sobre Sasuke para el gusto de Naruto, pero lo manejaba con la típica sonrisa de siempre y alguna que otra mirada amenazadora.

Así estaban pasando el día, hasta que Charasuke mencionó el ir a su casa. Otra vez la tensión se apoderó del ambiente y Naruto estuvo a punto de negarse a ir hasta que Sasuke habló y dijo que estaba bien, que él quería, aunque no fuera su propia familia, verlos. Los otros dos chicos sonrieron a pesar de estar preocupados y los guiaron a la casa del pelinegro de esa dimensión.

— Bueno, estamos por llegar, ¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke?— Habló Menma a punto de entrar al barrio Uchiha.

— Si, estoy bien.— Respondió algo ansioso, suponía que no sólo estaría su familia, si no que también todos los Uchihas que habían muerto en su mundo.

— Bien...

Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento y notó como Naruto tomaba su mano y la apretaba ligeramente. Dirigió su mirada al rostro del rubio y vio esa bella y cálida sonrisa que siempre le regalaba.

—Estoy aquí, contigo.

— Gracias. — Dijo con simpleza y también le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa que hizo darle un vuelco al corazón del Uzumaki.

Al entrar al lugar se dio cuenta que muchos miraban extrañados, pero ya se habían enterado de aquella vez cuando vinieron visitantes de otra dimensión así que la sorpresa no les duró mucho, sólo el comportamiento de Sasuke los descolocaba.

— ¡Hola tíos! — Saludaba alegre Charasuke al verlos a un lado.

— Ah, Sasuke-chan, volviste con tu novio.— Ese comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Menma y temblar a Sasuke, al reconocer la voz de su tía, o mejor dicho la tía de su alterno.— Veo que se divierten, ustedes deben ser los chicos de la otra dimensión... ¿No es así?—La mujer dirigió su mirada con especial atención al pelinegro.

— Así es señora, soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto ttebayo.

— Uchiha Sasuke.— Fue todo lo que dijo, intentaba permanecer lo más tranquilo e impasible que podía.

— El gusto es mío, eres tan guapo como nuestro Sasuke-chan, pero más serio, sonríe un poco más, te verás más bonito.— Decía la mujer con ternura, que le llegó a Sasuke y no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa.— Así esta mucho mejor.

Menma, al notar que el Uchiha estaba un poco incómodo y afectado aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, codeó a su novio para que los sacara de allí.

— Em, bueno tía, debemos ir a casa, nos vemos luego, ¿está bien?

— Perfecto niños, cuidense.

Luego de saludar a la mujer, Sasuke dio un gran suspiró y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Naruto al ver que llegaban a la casa de su alterno, era igual a la suya.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Podemos irnos ahora.

— Estoy bien Naruto...— Eso dijo, hasta que vio salir de la casa a Itachi son una escoba y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente.

Continuará.

 **N.A:** Como ya dije por allí en otro de mis fics, siento la tardanza. La universidad y el trabajo consumieron mis tiempos libres. Espero que mis días de cursilería no empalaguen demasiado xD ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
